Chloe
by Ruffboy77
Summary: A short story about how rock stars can make a difference and find love along the way with tons of humor


(Butch's P.O.V)

It's me and my two best friends we're sitting in our house we are the famous boy band the RowdyRuff boys and it's me the middle man Brick the oldest and Boomer the youngest and the way the world sees us are bad boys they don't show anything good that we do they somehow make it a bad thing

Which sucks really bad cause we're really nice guys but the public won't ever see that I hear Boomer sigh "what's up Boomer?" I asked "I'm just thinking how the public won't ever see us as who we are no matter what we say or do." he said I got an idea "guys you know that song we wrote." I started they nodded "how about we hand out some pins that say Chloe as like a metaphor for girls who aren't seen for who they are and they can get in free to our concert." I said

They nodded we then got some pins that said Chloe and what better way to find girls that are not seen for who they are than the mall each of us have 3 pins so we won't have so many girls on stage

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

I'm sitting with my sisters well my sisters that are my age we're triplets we have a set of triplet sisters that are older than us anyway we're watching t.v and our older sisters Bliss, Blaze and Brandy are watching us and they get all of the guys And we're all in high school but Mom always leaves them in charge of us

then the RowdyRuff boys come on t.v and they sprint down and steal the remote from me so I can't change the channel they are crazy for them I pretty sure that I heard them say that if they ever came to our house they would chain them up and force them to marry them talk about bat shit crazy

"it's time to get Rowdy!" Butch shouts into the mic I roll my eyes they're just some fake guys who want to look like bad asses

A Different side of me bŷ Allstar Weekend

Butch:

I'd be living the dream

If my life switched with the football team

I'd be praised by my friends

If I was driving a Mercedes Benz

Boomer:

Do I know?

What do I know?

Brick:

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna see my face on the TV

With my picture on the cover for my friends to see a different side of me

Boomer:

I'm barely five foot eight

No muscleman but I can roller skate

Not the biggest sports fan

But the band drives a mean mini van

Brick:

Do I know?

What do I know?

Butch:

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna see my face on the TV

With my picture on the cover for my friends to see a different side of me

Boomer:

I know everything is gonna change for me

If I can make it then you'll see that there's a different side of me

I won't be waiting for my life to pass ahead of me

So I know you'll see a different side of me

Brick:

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna be, a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

I wanna be a rock star, a superhero

Living the dream, doing the things that I always wanted

Butch:

I wanna see my face on the TV

With my picture on the cover but you'll never have to wonder

'Cause I'm not like all the others but my friends will see a different side of me

All:

A different side of me

A different side of me

A different side of me

A different side of me

They sang "alright guys how about we go to the mall and get some more RowdyRuff Boys shirts for their concert tonight." Bliss said "you're going to have to bring us with you or Mom will know that you used her favorite dress to kill a spider." Blossom said they groaned "fine must get into the car." she said we get into the family van and head to the mall

(Butch's P.O.V)

We're in the mall roaming we've given away six out of the nine pins we have we just need to find three more girls then we see six girls walk into the mall I look at the one in lime green Brick is looking at the girl in pink and Boomer is look at the one in baby blue the way we see it is that they are with their older sisters

We see that they are going in a group we decide to follow them I'm surprised no ones recognised us yet knock on wood please we don't need a mob on our hands then we see that a group of boys walk up to the six of them there's about six boys in the group but they only go for the older sisters yup we found the last three girls we walk up behind them

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

Right now Blossom Bubbles and I are standing here while six boys try to get a date with our sisters "um excuse me." we hear someone say we turn around and see three boys "if look to talk to our sisters your going to have to wait in line." I said "no we're here to talk to you three." the one in green said "what we are here to talk you about is we would like to give you a pin." the one in red said "um ok what do they mean?" Bubbles asked

"they are symbols for girls who are unseen because of their friend or older sister or in your case older sisters." the one in blue said "and um what are your names?" Blossom asked "oh how rude of us I'm Brick that's Butch and that's Boomer." Brick said

"well I'm Buttercup thats Blossom and thats Bubbles and wait aren't you guys the RowdyRuff boys?" I asked they nodded "we wanted to give the pins out to girls that are unseen and if you bring the pin to our concert you will get in backstage and be able to dance with us on stage as well." Butch said

"why do they say Chloe?" Blossom asked "it's the name of our new song." Brick said "so can we count on you girls being there?" Boomer asked looking at Bubbles "sure." we said

(Butch's P.O.V)

Then out of nowhere they hug us we were surprised at first then we hug them back then we part ways "what was that for?" Brick asked "cause you showed a side we didn't think you had and that the media and news are wrong about you guys." Bubbles said then their older sister see us "oh my god it's the RowdyRuff boys!" they shouted then every girl in the mall look at us

"oh fuck." I said "ready guys to put those parkour skills to use?" Brick asked me and Boomer nod we do a side flip over a few girls then we start climbing the poles then we jump onto the second floor then I see that we are near a skate shop I run in and buy three skate boards one red one green and one blue

"alright guys here and aim for the exit." I said handing them their skate boards we do a drop in from the second floor and grind down a palm tree and skate out of the mall "that was fucking awesome." I said as we high five then we go to our car and drive to our house to get ready for the concert

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

(before the boys leave)

"oh fuck." I hear Butch say then they do some parkour and get onto the second floor then a few seconds later they drop in and grind a palm tree and get out of the mall "that was fucking awesome." I said as Blossom and Bubbles nod agreeing with me then Bliss Blaze and Brandy glare at us "what were doing with the RowdyRuff boys?" they said in an angry tone

Then we get into the car and go home so we can get ready for the concert me, Blossom and Bubbles are ready then our sisters see us dress up "where are you guys going?" they asked "the RowdyRuff boys concert." Blossom said they were confused "when did you get tickets?" Bliss asked "we didn't they invited us at the mall." Bubbles said then they start laughing

As they're laughing the door bell is ring I go and answer the door and see the RowdyRuff boys "oh hey Buttercup we just wanted to now if we could use your phone cause somebody forgot to put gas in the car." Butch said as he and Brick look at Boomer "ok ok ok i get it refill the car geez stop looking at me like that." Boomer said I giggled "sure come in and I'll get the phone." I said as I let them in and I go and get the phone

(Butch's P.O.V)

"alright guys we call the record company so they can send someone to come and get us gas." Brick said we nodded then we hear "Buttercup who was at the door?" Blossom and Bubbles asked and we also hear laughing the Blossom and Bubbles see us "oh hey guys why are you here?" Blossom asked "Boomer forgot to put gas in the car." Brick said pointing his thumb at Boomer

"ok ok ok I get it stop blaming me I know I did it I was going to fill up the car but there was a baby squirrel in my way I didn't want to hit it so I just drove home." Boomer said explaining what happened "you do know that the gas station has two entrances right?" I asked "really?" Boomer asked me and Brick face palm

"alright anyway we're waiting for Buttercup to get the phone and we will be on our way." Brick said then their older sister come and see us "oh my god it's the RowdyRuff boys here in our house!" one of them said excited then Buttercup comes and gives me the phone I hand it to Brick and he leaves and dials a number

"so how long do you think it will take?" Buttercup asked me "I would say no more than 20 minutes." i said guessing then Brick comes back "it's going to be 20 minutes until someone comes to get us." Brick said "yes I was right." I said then me and Buttercup high five then me, Brick and Boomer smell something that's makes us dizzy "are you guys alright you look dizzy?" Bubbles asked "Oh Bubbles that's very pretty." Boomer said then he falls down and goes to sleep

"put me in Coach I can do it." Brick said then he punches the air once then he falls and goes to sleep I gotta be strong up to late "Tuesday is apple sauce day." I said then I fall and go to sleep

Then we wake up to see that we're handcuffed to beds by one of our hands "oh god not again why does this keep happening!" I shouted angry that I'm handcuffed to a random bed then the girls older sister walk into the room "hold on for a few minutes and we'll be married." one of them said "oh god this is the tenth time this has happened." I mumbled them they walk out and the girls walk in "wow they were serious about that plan?" Buttercup said surprised

"aren't you guys scared?" Bubbles asked "naw we're used to it another day another crazy fan trying to marry us." Boomer said as we just get relaxed "ok and while you guys were knocked out the guy came and refilled your car so all we need to do is get you guys to your car." Buttercup said as she pulls out a key and unlocks us we rub our wrists "how did you get the key from Blaze?" Blossom asked Butteecup smirks

"I got it from her last week when they bought the handcuffs she thought that she lost it and forgot about it once the RowdyRuff boys came on." she said "anyway let's go." Brick said im next to Buttercup "I like the way you think." I said then we low five as we are sneaking through the halway they find us "hey what are you doing!?" they soured as they start running after us then we turn a corner "guys here." Buttercup said as we go through a secret hole in the wall "I thought mom told you to get rid of this." Blossom said

"she did I just hid it from her and she doesn't know where it is." Buttercup said then we see that it led outside then their older sister find us us all run and get into the car the reds as blues in the back and me and Buttercup in the front I'm driving I start the car and start driving to the concert

"thanks guys we've probably would've been goners without you." Boomer said then I see where the concert is being held "alright see you guys on stage." we said then we hug them and run to our dressing room and they run into the line that lets girls go on stage

(Buttercup's P.O.V)

We run into line and see Bliss Blaze and Brandy "how did you guys get here?" Blossom asked "the car duh." Brandy said then we get to the front of the line "pin?" the bouncer asked "we don't have pins but they invites us." Blaze lies the bouncer nods and tells them to step aside "but they're expecting us." Bliss said then the bouncer looks at us "pin?" we thought for a second and pulled out the Chloe pins he nods and let's us through "fine let them though but we still can see them on stage front row." Brandy yells then they get to their seats

"wow they're crazy." i said Blossom and Bubbles nod the we see the Rowdyruffs hugging, taking pictures and signing autographs "hey guys." we said they look at us and smile "hey like we told the other girls when we motion you guys you run on stage and have fun." Butch said then we hug them again and they hug us too "again for showing us a side that we didn't know you has." Blossom said they smile

"alright ruffs your up." a stage hand said to the boys then the six of us including the other girls walk with them on stage until they told us to wait here then they start the concert

"it's time to get Rowdy!" Butch shouted

Chloe (your the one I want) by Emblem3

Butch:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

Brick:

Front page magazine

Everybody says that she's the queen

But that's you to me

I just want to let you know that

She likes the flashing lights

I love the way that you like candle light

Stay close by my side

I just want a chance to show that

Boomer:

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (but you're the one I want)

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true-oo-oo-oo

Butch:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Brick:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

Fast lanes, limousines

Baby, there can be no guarantees

But if, you're with me, you know I can guarantee yeah

Boomer:

Cause I'm attracted to your passion,

Be yourself, forget the fashion

Just keep that smile on, that you're flashing

You and I deserve to be forever ever lasting

If only you could believe in yourself in the way I believe in you

I-I do (but you're the one I want)

If only you could see all of the beautiful things that I see in you

It's true-oo-oo-oo

Butch:

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want, yeah

But you're the one I want, yeah

Then Butch motions for us to come on stage we all run on stage and start dancing and having fun but from the corner of my eyes I see that Bliss Blaze and Brandy are surprised

All:

All you Chloe's,

All you Chloe's

They don't show you love enough (hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo)

Butch:

All you Chloe's

You should know that you're my diamond in the rough

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But, oh, baby, I have no doubt you're the one that I want (ooh-ooh-oo)

Brick and Boomer:

You think she's got it all but that don't make her better

You got my heart and that's the only thing that matters

Chloe, I know your sister turns everyone on

But you're the one I want

But you're the one I want, yeah

(ooh-ooh-oo)

They sang the crowd goes wild

(Butch's P.O.V)

We sang then we see the girls about to get off stage we grab their hands and lead them back on stage and we get ready to sing to them

La da dee by Cody Simpson

Butch:

There's no way to say this song's about someone else

Every time you're not in my arms

I start to lose myself

Someone please pass me my shades

Don't let 'em see me down

Brick:

You have taken over my days

So tonight I'm going out

Yet I'm feeling like

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

Boomer:

And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

Butch:

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

Brick:

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you

Boomer:

All these places packed with people

But your face is all I see

And the music's way too loud

But your voice won't let me be

So many pretty girls around

Butch:

They're just dressing to impress

But the thought of you alone has got me sweating

I don't know what to say next

I'm feeling like

Brick:

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway

Boomer:

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

Boomer:

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

Butch:

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you

Brick:

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

Boomer:

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

Butch:

When you are gone I think of you

I'll pretend the night is so beautiful

Take a photo with the bros

La da dee

La da da doo

Brick

They won't see through my disguise

Right here behind my eyes

Replaying in my mind

La dee da yeah

I'm feeling like

Boomer:

There is no better place than right by your side

I had a little taste

And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway

'Cause all the girls are looking fine

But you're the only one on my mind

Butch:

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

Brick:

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you

Boomer:

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

There's only me

There's only you

Butch:

La da dee

La da dee doo

La da dee me

La da dee you

La da dee

La da dee doo

When you are gone I think of you

We sang then we kiss the girls and we feel them kiss back I feel like this is the start of something new

That is the end of this short story that I came up with I hope you enjoyed and good night everybody


End file.
